Santoryu: Desire
by KMTaylor
Summary: When Nico Robin joined the Mugiwara crew, there was undeniable attraction sizzling between the beautiful Archaeologist and the powerful Green-haired Swordsman. While the Archaeologist decided to, literally, take matters into her own hands, a certain fiery-maned Navigator observed the couple in quiet passion. (Lemons!)
1. Chapter 1: Nico Robin

**Santoryu: Desire**

The Going Merry finally set sail. Nico Robin walked calmly along the deck of the little ship as Sanji danced in circles around her. It was amusing to see younger men fawn and fuss over her, but it was not bad. It was even more amusing that she had even asked to travel with this young, rambunctious bunch. Why did she do it? Because Crocodile was no more and she needed a new refuge? No. This little pirate band had no money, no power, and drew way too much attention on themselves. There was no one in the Navy and Revolutionary Army who had not heard of the Mugiwara. Even when she had been the head of espionage and assassination in several places; even when her jobs kept her exposed to great danger, the critical trade off however, was that her true identity would continue remaining a secret. Failing which the wealth and power of the Organisations could buy her enough time to get away, allowing her time to bid closer to her ultimate were key criteria in her choosing of her next place of allegiance. So why now, this one?

Was it the exhibited strength that allowed them to defeat Crocodile? No. They had been inexperienced but lucky. Or did she really believe it when The Straw Hat exclaimed that he would be King? She was not sure. But there was one thing that Nico Robin was sure of; his crew did. And the one who had believed the most completely; the one who had the utmost of faith, doubtless, faultless; the green haired swordsman.

When Nico first gained knowledge of the young group, her first thought was to observe them. This was way before Crocodile had told her to do so; one of the reasons why she was so sought after. She was always two steps ahead of her superiors; double or more in dealing with her targets. As an archaeologist in training, seeking, sorting and sieving through multiple streams of information was her greatest asset. She knew the Straw Hats had to be monitored closely, and they would almost certainly cross paths. Even before Vivi had reached them, Nico Robin was already spying on them quietly afar. Sometimes she would slip in, with the power of her Hana Hana no Mi, in the quiet depths of the ocean night, as the crew reverberated loud snores in the Going Merry. She could remember the first night when she had slipped in and first came face to face with the ex Pirate Hunter.

Before joining the Strawhats, Roronoa Zoro was already an infamous swordsman, who had trained himself the unorthodox Santoryu technique. Even though Roronoa Zoro had not the heightened physical abilities of a Devil Fruit user, there were more than one occasions that he appeared to have sense her presence, something that had never happened before. Not even the Captain had detected her presence, however close she was. Fortunately, that sense had not been as well developed- or possibly drowned out by the swordsman apparent distraction by the red haired girl.

However, the swordsman soon began picking up on her presence, and it became increasingly difficult to continue spying on them, even from afar. His eyes would flash a dangerous gleam, which made her heart leap in both fear and anticipation- such was the raw animalistic power that this man possessed.

When Crocodile had finally been defeated, Luffy, for strange reasons, insisted that she travel along with them. Since she had no other place to go, she accepted… even though she knew that was only a flimsy cover up. A person such as she, a wanted criminal and feared leader of an assassin's guild, would be more than happy to travel alone, once free of patron who had demanded so much from her. But the swordsman who had participated in the struggle against her former boss- a chance to observe him up-close without fear of being caught, was too much of an opportunity to let go.

As expected, Zoro did not warm up well to her. She tried a few approaches, but his combat instincts screamed danger whenever she came close. He was right of course. Nico Robin was, and still is, a notorious assassin. But after a futile attempt too many, the archeologist resigned herself to be content with hiding her presence better by blending in with the crew, so as to just observe him unnoticed.

She was successful. After all, it was kind of difficult to stay either calm or in combat mode with a rambunctious crew such as the Straw Hats. Zoro eventually let down his guard, enough so that Robin was even able to slip in and out of his room, unnoticed.

After sailing for almost a month, the Going Merry finally had to make its stop at an island to replenish supplies. Being docked at land had finally disarmed the swordsman. Nico Robin then decided it would be the perfect opportunity to observe the green haired youth even closer, when he was fast asleep.

The Straw Hats finally ended their nightly song and dance, with Nami celebrating her petty thievery and jaw-dropping supplies negotiation skills. Much wine was drunk and food consumed, and everyone soon turned in for the night.

Nico Robin waited until she heard the loud definite snores coming from the male crew, and the pretty navigator's soft sleep murmurs, before letting herself up from the bed in her room. Quietly she made her way out and towards where Roronoa Zoro's resting quarters were.

The door was expectedly locked. With her Devil fruit power, Nico erupted a hand at the door and unlocked it from the inside of the room, letting herself slip in silently with the shadows. Her deep azure eyes scanned the darkness and set still at something hanging across the middle of the room. Lying quietly in a fishnet hemlock, his eyes closed, was the green haired swordsman, his breaths gentle and Low.

Nico Robin walked softly towards the hemlock, careful to hide her presence. The room's window was left often, allowing the cool sea Breeze to gently caress her straight silky hair. She was now only two steps away from the sleeping swordsman. Two of his katanas stood close by the side of his hemlock, but one of them lay clutched against his chest, his muscular arms folded. A soft snore emanated from his lips. Nico Robin could hardly stifle a giggle. He was sound asleep.

There was something about him that captivated her. What it was she was not sure. Roronoa Zoro was much younger than her, almost by a decade. But his eyes carried a spirit that seemed wise beyond his years. Nico observed that in spite of his brashness, rudeness and infamous lack of direction sense, he had always played the role of the older, dependable Brother in the young pirate troop. No matter how hard were the battles or how senseless were the decisions of their Captain, Zoro was the one who would gamely accept and face them all, with and for his crew.

For someone like Nico, who had spent half her life alone, betraying others or being betrayed, she could barely understand where his conviction came from.

The beautiful archeologist leaned over the sleeping youth and stared. Under the gleam of the full moon, streaming in from the open window, Nico Robin could see clearly for the first time, the features of this strangely captivating man. His green mossy hair, usually gelled into a gleaning, spiked fashion, now lay over his forehead in soft locks. His long, dark lashes fluttered lightly, as he murmured in his sleep, and Nico Robin traced the outline of his broad forehead, high nose bridge and broad mouth, a little trace of ecstasy. His features were undeniably manly, and very sexy. She could not resist from holding out one forefinger, and lightly touched the tip of the swordsman's nose.

The green haired man did not stir. Emboldened by the lack of response, Nico Robin raised another finger and stroked the side of his cheeks. His breath remained even and steady. The archeologist was now captivated by the rise and fall of that broad, muscular chest, that strained against the cotton fabric of his shirt. Her hand moved to that chest, and she felt her palm jolt in pleasure as she lay it upon the firmness of all that muscle. Gently, she began stroking, stroking, moving it down towards the powerful swordsman chiselled abs. They were rock hard, as Robin felt the cheap thrills of a high schooler. Then suddenly, without warning, a flash of green went by her eyes, as she felt a small pressure strike her off balance from her feet, and heavily she crashed and rolled across the wooden floor, her body tightly wrapped in someone's arm. It happened so fast, that by the time she realized what was going on, she was already pinned to the floorboards, her hands held high above her, and Zoro's wide awake brown eyes staring down as her.

"What are you doing in my room, woman?" He growled, brows furrowed.

Menacing as he was, Nico Robin only felt that more attractive. That animal magnetism and raw power, was something that even Crocodile never had over her, despite the several times he dragged her to his bed. Those nights to her, were just means of getting him off her back, but this one, this young man, was driving her to watch him almost everyday, now to the extent of invading his room and being captured in such a vulnerable position. She couldn't use her powers with her hands pinned now- or couldn't she?

"Sorry to startle you," was all she could reply. She wanted to tease him, like she always did in the day. But this time, now pinned under him, all she could do was to restrain herself from trembling in excitement.

"You haven't answered me," he growled again, tightening his grip on her wrists. His right hand, calloused from countless sword fighting, was large enough to grip on both of her slender wrists, as the other hand slammed down roughly on the floor, landing very near at her cheek. She smiled at him, coyly.

"I definitely wasn't doing anything that would bring you harm," she said softly.

"Bullshit. You were touching me with- with these funny hands of yours."

"Funny?" Robin broke into a little chuckle. "Normally, people would call them sexy."

The swordsman face looked a little surprised. For a brief moment, he softened his grip, but then changed his mind and held her wrists tighter. It was hurting her, but Nico felt pleasure through the pain.

"What the hell are you plotting, woman? Speak, and I may let you live."

Nico Robin laughed again, softly. She gazed back at him lazily, and and arched her chest out towards him. She could see his eyes widening a little. She decided to see how it would play out.

"What if," she began, her eyes looking downward slyly, "what if… I tell you that I wanted to have sex with you…?"

"W-what?!"

The shock of her forthright confession jolted through the swordsman like a thunderbolt. Immediately he let go of her wrists, but before he could move away, Nico Robin commanded the powers of her Devil's Fruit, bounded the man with several arms, holding him fast to her body.

"Keh!" The swordsman shouted angrily. "I knew this is a trick-"

Before he could complete his sentence, two hands gagged him over, as his eyes flashed in anger.

"Calm down!" cooed the archaeologist. "If you yell, everyone on the ship is gonna wake up, even the dead of the sea!"

The mighty swordsman look like he was about to slice her Devil Fruit arms into pieces, his face glowing a fiery red.

"Come on, don't get so angry. Now, I am going to let go of your mouth now, just promise me to keep it low, okay?"

The Devil Fruit arms and hands dispersed into floating petals, but Nico Robin's arms kept hold of the swordsman's strong forearms. She knew Zoro, who had been most suspicious of her intentions of joining the crew, would not believe her so easily. Her seduction had to be more direct than ever. A little conjured hand popped the buttons of her blouse and ripped the front open, exposing her large breasts. Her tiny pink nipples stood erect at the exposure of cold sea air. Goosebumps were spreading across the body- how would the object of her desire react?

Roronoa Zoro stared darkly at the two large mounds of milky brown flesh. Everything within him was screaming danger. But he was still a virile young man, and he could not help but react at the sight before him. Nico Robin was older, but she _was_ beautiful. She could have any man at her knees, and kill them as they sleep. _That_ was why he was so wary of her. And now here she was, laid like as helpless kitten before him, her large violet eyes glistening, her full lips slightly parted, as if compelling him to ravage her.

"This… what are you planning, really." He said quietly at last. His face was red, but it was no longer anger. Robin could almost feel her heart skip a few beats.

"I just want you to...hold me."

"You are just messing with my head, aren't you?"

"No." Robin took hold of the same hand that had gripped her wrists together earlier, and gently led it to her breast.

"I really want to make love to you," she whispered, cupping her hand over his, feeling goosebumps rising all over her back as she felt his warm palm over her nipple. She closed her eyes, guiding the hand to a little massaging motion.

Zoro let out a little growl, but this time it was low and sensual. In one swift movement, he lifted Robin off the floor and carried her to his hemlock. The hemlock swayed gently as he placed her tenderly on it, betraying his gentleness despite his powerful exterior.

"What?" he uttered, as Robin smiled at him playfully.

"We could have just done it on the floor, you know. Or, are you trying to run away?"

"Don't be stupid," he replied, "I just don't want _you_ to run away instead." He pulled the darked haired woman towards him as she sat on her hemlock like a swing, and straddled himself in between her legs.

"But I suppose the floor might hurt my back," she said, exposing the real reason behind the swordsman's action, as he blushed lightly.

"You must be a real animal," she whispered again, as she let the rest of her blouse slip off her shoulders. She was not wearing anything else beneath, except a pair of white panties. She could hear Zoro's breath quicken, as she laid her hands on his chest and slid them down towards his groin. She could see a large bulge in his pants.

The swordsman tore off his shirt quickly, revealing a glistening sculpted body. Robin thought her heart was going to stop. She had seen him shirtless so many times, fantasized about his body for countless of nights, and here she was in his room, his body only hers to watch and feel. As Zoro unzipped and removed his pants, her heart pranced in joy and unbridled excitement, for it was more than what she expected. His large, engorged, member, bigger than any man she have had, was upright and ready, and that it could literally tear her into two, made her insides wet in anticipation.

"I guess you like what you see…?" the green haired swordsman said, somewhat triumphantly.

Nico Robin gave a sly chuckle. "Well, the performance of the 'sword', lies with its 'master', doesn't it?"

"Ah." The swordsman's eyes darkened again, making the insides between her legs slick up even more.

Zoro cupped the dark haired woman's breasts and kissed them hungrily. His lips were unexpectedly soft, his tongue warm and wet, and a soft cry escaped the archaeologist's lips when he clamped his mouth over her nipple and areola. With a light sucking pressure, he first gently licked over her left nipple, wrapping and wiggling his tongue around it. His other free hand began groping her breasts, somewhat roughly, before kneading her other nipple with his thumb. Between her legs Nico Robin could the full length of the young man's rock hard member, and as she rocked gently to and fro on the hemlock in response of his oral onslaught, she could feel the erect, swollen head of the same member, pushing against the base of her navel. Unwittingly, Robin soon found herself grinding the wet of her panties against the swordsman's hot shaft, her moans increasingly louder as she felt the pleasure of her clit massaged by its heat.

"You are going to wake the rest of the crew," smirked the green haired swordsman.

"And who is to blame for t-this- ah!"

Zoro clamped his mouth heavily over her other breast, continuing the onslaught. Robin was beginning to wriggle under him in frustration. Sensing her eagerness, the swordsman lifted her legs up by the thighs, and removed her thoroughly soaked panties.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, licking his lips, his eyes locked at the lush nether bloom in between Nico's legs.

"Fu fu, I get that a lot," she replied, unabashedly.

This apparently tickled the swordsman. With a grin, he mock-growled.

"But I am going to destroy it."

Abruptly, the swordsman stood straight up, pushing Nico Robin's thighs towards her breasts. As swiftly as he had stood up, he positioned the head of his member to her entrance, and gave one firm thrust.

"Ooh," he groaned softly. Nico Robin was so wet, that the large round knob of head, huge as it was, just slipped right in. The archaeologist was so shocked by his sudden manoeuvre that all she could do was to gasp out loud, her insides clamping on tight onto the member that came in.

"You… so tight…"

Robin shivered at the sound of his baritone voice, as he bent forwards, his strong arms now holding both her legs upwards and together with her arms; the hot member had slid just a little deeper, and Robin could already feel the largeness pushing parts within her that have never been touched before. She shuddered and shook, her eyelids fluttering, which only excited the swordsman more; deeper he let his member slide into the older woman, but oh so gently- and it was by then he realised how attracted he was already to her, so much so, that he wasn't ready to hurt her, even though the insides of his groin were churning. It took almost all of his martial art training and discipline, to not hold her legs apart and thrust violently at her wanton body.

"More… please…" pleaded Nico, much to the frustration of the swordsman. But Robin was already at her limit. She could almost feel him at her womb, and yet he had not pushed his entire length. There was even a little pain, even as she knew that the object of her desire was keeping himself under control, but even so, she wanted only him to just ram the rest of his hot shaft into her and fill her up mercilessly. Knowing that his gentleness of heart would not let him, Nico Robin, despite her position, managed to cross her hands just a little, and conjured two tiny hands at the sides of the swordsman's sculpted rear.

"W-what are you doing?" stuttered Zoro in surprise. But it was too late. With the two hands, Nico rammed herself down the rest of his shaft, letting a cry escape her lips.

"Robin!"

Pain and pleasure ripped through her body, and Robin came in violent spasms, just at the impact of the full penetration. Zoro watched, his face piqued in shock and hot desire, as he felt tight hot flesh, vibrate and pulse on his member. Liquid lust swirled around his member, before finally collecting into a dripping pool.

Zoro could no longer hold back now.

Gripping Robin by the underside of her knees, the powerful swordsman began rocking against the now crying archeologist, as her mind flipped her from heaven to hell, as more pain and pleasure reverberated across her nether regions. Harder and harder the swordsman rocked against her, with the hemlock gaining momentum, Nico soon found herself swinging to and fro the swordsman, as his gigantic member impaled her over and over. With one hand over her mouth, she bit her palm to avoid crying out loud, but that came to naught when Zoro released her legs and went for her breasts. Nico, half sobbing in pain and half crying in pleasure, kept her legs wide open for the man who promised to destroy her lower flower. She was all willing, and soon she convulsed into multiple orgasms.

"Zoro… Zoro.. Zo..ro….!"

A series of orgasms erupted through her body. Her nether regions have become increasingly sore, but the thrusting was ruthless, and Nico Robin felt herself coming helplessly again and again. But the swordsman was not to be so easily satiated. Momentarily he stopped, but only to flip the woman over to her side by the legs, his cock still rammed tight inside her. Nico squealed at the sensation of her being literally screwed… and then bit onto her arm as the swordsman continued banging sharply at her.

Nico Robin had finally found her match. For what seemed like eternity, Nico was coming and coming and coming; her mind no longer knew what was going on. For each time she came, Zoro would shift her to another position on the hemlock, for soon, Nico Robin was begging for mercy. She now finally understood why he carried her to his sleeping place.

"P-please, let me go…" she cried out at last.

"Weren't you the one who asked for it?"

"I, uh, ah, n-no- argh!"

Nico Robin came violently for the countless time, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So do you admit defeat…?" asked the swordsman. He had not ejaculated, yet.

"Y-yes…" moaned the archeologist softly.

"Will you try to sneak into my room once again?"

"N-no…"

"Will you ever try to tease me, taunt me, like just now?"

Robin couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. So _that_ was what he was unhappy about.

_What a petty little man, _thought the archeologist to herself.

"What's so funny?"

The thrusting stopped. Nico Robin was being held at the waist, her back towards Zoro. He seemed to favored this position the most, which was also the position when she came the fastest and most violently.

"Zoro… I want to see your face."

A pause.

This time, the swordsman did not attempt to change her position with him still inside her. Quietly and gently, he eased himself out of the archeologist, releasing a gush of nether liquid that came all from Robin. Before he could slip away, Robin turned around on her own and hugged the swordsman tightly.

"I will always tease you, taunt you, _seduce_ you," she whispered in his ear. "I will always do it, until the day you tell me that you are tired of it, and will see me no more…"

"I don't want that," replied Zoro, almost loudly.

"You saying that makes me happy."

"I-I…"

"I've always liked you, Zoro. Always. Not just because you are such a hell of a sex god. I- I hope you understand that at the very least, I will never, ever bring you harm."

Zoro looked at the beautiful dark haired woman who was holding him plaintively by the arms. Her eyes were dreamy, her expression soft, and her large violet irises were drawing him irresistibly into her gaze. His heart was beating, loudly. Was he falling for this woman?

"Will you kiss me…?" Nico asked, softly. Her heart was thumping wildly too, in her chest.

Zoro looked down at the pair of soft, full lips. Once again they were slightly parted, and her eyes were brimming in hope and anticipation. In the moonlight gleam, the dark haired archaeologist had become a goddess, and he, for all his prowess in the battlefield, was rapidly losing.

Zoro lowered his head… and Nico Robin, happily clasping the swordsman by the cheeks, threw herself to meet his equally parted lips, a single tear streaking down her cheek.

Perhaps this time, she was alone no more.


	2. Chapter 2: Nami

Hello Everyone! I am finally back with an update! ^_^

"Santoryu: Desire" was initially meant to be a one-off story but the readership and comments encouraged me to continue the story. Once again thank you all!

This time we add in another popular pairing to the mix... Nami! Now what will the Swordsman do? :)

Enjoy! :3

**Chapter 2: Nami**

Nami gave a long, deep sigh as she sat alone at the Deck of Going Merry, lost in her thoughts.

It had been weeks since she saw _that_, and she had not been able to get _that_ image out of her mind.

Yes. The Cat Burglar thought that there had been a thief on board the ship when she investigated a noise that came from below the deck in the middle of the night, in the cabin right at the end of the ship, where the Swordsman's isolated chamber was. Zoro might have been a great swordsman, but the wry woman knew that he was wide open when in deep slumber. But it would be really embarrassing, not to mention and outright undermining of her authority on the ship as the Chief Navigator, if she did not actually catch any real intruder under the deck, so Nami chose to sneak into Zoro's room that night on her own. After all, the last thing she needs is non-stop, merciless teasing from the Mugiwara gang, especially that brat of a captain, Luffy.

Yet alas, a thief she had not caught, and in return, her wits and mind had been lost since.

For now, the image of the green-haired swordsman and the beautiful dark-haired archaeologist, hot, sweaty bodies entangled together in love and lust, remain firmly etched in her mind.

Nami flushed a bright red at the recall of the Swordsman broad muscular back, and the soft moans of her fellow female pirate reverberating over the cabin. Hair at the back of her neck stood straight, as she felt a strange sensation enveloping her chest, as a warmness spread out lasciviously between her legs.

_Oh my god, no!_

Nami flung her arms up in the air in dismay, placed two hands by the sides of her face and palmed her cheeks hard.

_All these months of sailing with a bunch of sterile kids_ _must be driving me crazy, _thought Nami to herself, shaking her head voraciously.

_That Moss Head? Attractive? Quit joking around! What did Robin see in that punk, anyway?!_

The pretty Cat Burglar puffed up her face and blew all the air she could out of her lungs. Sure enough, the strange sensations in her body receded, but her chest remained tight and heavy.

"Nami-san? Are you alright?"

A woman's voice broke into her thoughts. Nami swung around and saw Nico Robin, standing before her, her eyes filled with concern.

Again _that_ image flashed before her mind, and Nami, despite herself, flushed a hot red again.

"H-Hi Robin!" Nami stuttered, despite herself.

"Are you well, Nami-san?" asked Robin again, looking at Nami curiously.

"You seem to be flushing red and white all the time when I see you. Do you have a fever?"

A hand erupted from thin air and palmed Nami's forehead. The Hana Devil Fruit user may have been on board for several weeks now, but having some random body part materialise in front of you still needed time getting used to. Nami hurriedly swiped the hand off her forehead and stepped aside, smiling nervously.

"Yes, yes Robin, I am very alright. Just the weather is changing… the air is getting hotter and more humid. I think we should prepare for landing soon."

"Ah, I see," smiled Robin.

Nami studied the alluring archaeologist quietly. Nico Robin was beautiful indeed. Her jet black hair stood out against her lightly tanned skin, and figure slim yet full at all the right places. Just looking at her long, slender fingers and graceful forearms was already a pleasure, even for a woman. It would not be hard for this woman to have any man she wants.

_But why the Marimo head?_

"Mari-what, Nami-san?"

_Shit_.

"Oh nothing! I mean the_ Marines_, I hope not to see any of them at the upcoming island we are landing on!"

"Ah, I see."

It was getting too awkward. Even though Robin had not been with the crew for that long, she must notice there was something amiss in her behaviour. She had better find an excuse to leave.

"Oh, well, seeing that we are about to land, I guess I must check out the terrain and some information, don't I? I don't really think that after that, erm _episode_, the Marines would be so free to come after us, but we had better be safe than sorry, right?"

Robin gave Nami a slightly wide-eyed look, as she kicked herself internally for saying the wrong things again.

"Yes, of course," Robin replied after thinking for a while, slowly.

"I am so sorry, for being a burden."

"Burden? No way! You are an _asset_ to this ship! I mean, I can't be hanging around with these guys forever by myself! And Vivi… she has to return to her country some day. Don't say things like that."

Robin may look strong, but Nami understood under that cold, deadly assassin demeanour, lies a little girl desperate for a place to belong to. A place that did not just want her for her abilities as either spy, assassin, or archaeologist. A place where she could feel safe. A place where she was not used, like a tool.

She may not look like it, ever, but even that idiot of a Captain Luffy, knows that she wants to be saved.

The Mugiwara team did it. They may be on the run, and their bounties have grown multi-fold in their heist to save a top-bounty criminal like Nico Robin, but like their Captain, they never once regretted it. But Robin with her horrendous past, was not as sure. Nami had her trust issues as well. She understood the time needed to work those issues out, to not let cognitive biases and insecurity fester.

Robin must have read the furious internal dialogue that Nami was having for she broke through the awkward atmosphere with a broad smile and light chuckle.

"I guess in the very least, I can be a companion for our dear Navigator, may I say so thus?"

Nami's face lit up, glad that her lack of grace in choice of words did not seem to affect Robin too much. She extended a hand out at Robin, pointing towards a speck of green that could be seen amongst all the water of the deep blue sea.

"Come! Let us prepare together!" said Nami. Robin grinned and took Nami's warm hand, gratefully.

The Going Merry landed safely at a small, lightly inhabited island. Most of the islanders were fishermen, and there were some small mines in the center of the island. It seems that the crew would have to sail upwards a little more, to reach a larger country. But for refilling supplies safely and out of sight from the World Government, the quiet fishing island was perfect.

Nami was exhausted from all the haggling and bickering with the villagers for supplies. One may trust the Mugiwara crew in fighting, just not in the art of monetary negotiation warfare! God knows how they had survived without her holding the purse strings. All that food, water and fuel wasn't there for free and all the men are simply _clueless_ to prices! No wonder they spent all of their treasure in just a matter of days. The thought of all that wasted money rattled the Cat Burglar to no end.

"Meat! Meat!'

Nami could hear her clueless Captain's excited yells in a distance, from the ship. The villagers were very hospitable, and the Mugiwara team had helped to kick a few rogue pirates out of the town the process of refilling supplies. Never shy away from a fight, that's the spirit of the boys of Going Merry!

Nami however, was more than happy to have the ship all to herself. With the crew gone celebrating, this meant that the ship's bath was empty, and with fresh water just loaded on, she was free to have a long, steamy, hot bath, all by herself! No more worries of the boys banging down the wooden door screaming for their turns. Heavens!

The pretty Cat Burglar wasted no time filling up the bath with hot water. She was able to purchase a small vial of lavender and chamomile bath essence, and eagerly emptied its contents into the swirling water. The fragrance of flowers soon filled the bath room as Nami watched steam from the piping hot water rise up from the bath and fog the air. Tonight would be a cool night, and nothing beats a hot bath in cool weather.

Nami eagerly stepped out of the bath, for she had not collected her change of clothes. She would need her towel, and oh, why not get some sake and a small slice of cake? Swiftly Nami collected all that she needed and darted back into the bathroom, closed the door and latched it.

"At long last!" exclaimed Nami happily, as she stretched her arms upward, feeling the tension from her back slowly easing with each pull. Steam from the bath by now had completely misted all over the room, and she could barely see the wooden edges of the bath from where she stood.

Nami skipped merrily towards the bath and placed her tray of sake and cake at a spot where she might conveniently reach for it when she gets into the bath. She then collected the wooden pail that lay beside, cheerfully humming a song as she fills it with fresh water from the tap. Satisfied that everything was in order, Nami began pulling her tank top over, revealing a pair of large, luscious breasts.

"Hmm," she murmured to herself, cupping her left breast as she checked herself out at a mirror.

A tiny, pink nipple stood erect out at her, stimulated by the cool air touching her skin. Nami gave her own nipple a light pinch, before reaching for her waist with both hands to peel off her skirt and panties.

"I wish I've got Robin's chest," Nami sighed wistfully, as she cupped both of her breasts again.

Knowing better not to jinx her growth hormones, Nami gave up after a while and sat down on the little wooden bath stool, and began soaping herself. She intended to give her body a good, thorough scrub down, making sure that all the grime she had accumulated over the last few weeks out in the salty sea be dissolved into soap suds. She was making good progress, until her hands brushed over her nether region.

"A-ah."

A soft moan escaped involuntarily from her lips. Nami swiped her hand over, and found that she was aroused. Gingerly she looked at the mirror, and saw she was in a position not unlike how she found Robin in Zoro's hammock.

_Her knees were raised as her legs splayed wide open for her lover to enter. With each thrust of her lover's hips, her legs crossed at the knees and gripped the man's steely waist, as she squirmed in pleasure. But the green-green haired man would throw her legs wide open, holding them apart by the ankles as he pounded at her mercilessly. The black-haired beauty could only surrender her body to her assailant as she threw her head and outstretched arms back, gripping the netting of the hammock in ecstacy. The sight of her luscious breasts bouncing up and down must have been too much of a sight for the swordsman to bear; releasing her legs he reached and cupped what he could of them, and the cycle repeats itself over and over again. Her womb was being defiled by this man, and the _archaeologist_ could only scream for more._

Before she knew it, Nami found one hand at her breast, rubbing at a nipple, and the other, stroking the swollen lips of her womanhood. She had only watched the couple for a few minutes. But now the entire scene appeared to be playing out in her mind's eye.

She could not stand it any longer. Adjusting her body on the stool, Nami spread her legs as wide as she could, as she began rubbing her clit with her fingers. The nether flesh bud responded almost immediately, engorging itself in blood as it summoned a trickle of warm liquid from her insides. Nami rubbed the lips of her opening together with her clit, as she felt the pleasure course through her lower body.

_Even in sex, the swordsman needed precision and control, All the pleasure was making it harder for his manhood to stay within the slippery insides of his lover. Something had to be done. Reluctantly, he eased himself out of his beautiful lover, keeping her legs apart by the knees. The dark haired beauty whined, not understanding his intentions as he eyed the honey that was dripping out from her womanhood. He bent his head down, and clamped his mouth over his lover's sex._

"A-ah!" Nami cried out, as her hands worked furiously below her.

How wonderful it must feel, to have your lover pleasuring you in every way possible!

Nami had just let her imagination gone wild, but everything felt so real for her now. The sexual tension she had always felt for this irritating Marimo man; always walking around shirtless at the worst of times, or bumping into her half naked when she was just trying to sun-bath. But who was she kidding when she barked at him for being a pervert, when those abs looked so tempting to touch?

And now with the image that she saw of him holding the legs of the beautiful Nico Robin apart as he pounded down at her in his hammock the night she thought she was going after a burglar-Nami could no longer see the Marimo as _not_ a man. Her body began aching at all the wrong places.

Faster and harder her hands went, and wantonly, Nami let her moans grow louder. She was climaxing, her womb clenching at the thought of the swordsman's powerful, chiseled body pounding down on hers. Nami shut her eyes tight, and at the moment of climax, she let out a loud cry..

"Z-Zoro!"

The climax swept through every inch of her body like a tidal wave as Nami felt her sexual frustration shudder and melt away in release.

The sensation and feelings that came with the climax soon ended as Nami eyed herself, legs splayed but closed at the knees, her hand covering her womanhood endowed with soft, bronze-gold curls. Her body was still a teenager's, thin and gangly at where there should be curls.

Unlike Sanji or the rest of the crew, Nami never caught Zoro staring at her body. She almost thought that perhaps Zoro did not fancy women; but she was obviously very wrong.

Nami gave a loud sigh. She may have released the tension she had felt in her loins, but the strange feelings in her chest had not gone away. In fact, the thought of Zoro and Robin together, made those gnawing feelings worse.

What was this that she was feeling? She couldn't have fallen for the stupid, brusque Marimo, did she?

Nami rinsed herself over and wrapped her body in a towel. Maybe she would grow out her hair a little, so she could look less like a girl and more like a woman. She took one last glance at the fogged-up mirror and made her way to the bath.

The steam was making it difficult for her to see, as she cautiously felt for the bath's edge with her bare feet. She dipped first a foot in, checking the water's temperature. It was just right, and that cheered her up quickly. Merrily she threw off her towel, and waddled into the water.

"Ahh…"

The temperature of the water was just right and soothing to the skin. Nami lowered her body fully into the water, feeling the luscious scent of flowers seeping into pore of her skin.

The bath was about the length and breadth of two persons, making it enough for two or three people sitting upright in the bath. The warm water felt so relaxing that Nami felt as if she was floating. Casually, she stretched her body length across the pool, feeling as if she was able to swim in the tiny bath pool.

Having the bath to one self on a tiny ship was such a luxury! The thought of that excited Nami so much that she threw herself across the water to see if she could actually float. But instead of meeting liquid bliss, she found herself slamming against something warm and hard.

"W-what?!"

Nami spluttered in shock, as her breasts and hands landed against the obstruction. The steam was obstructing her vision, but she recognised the sensation.

It was… a man's body!

Nami's eyes widened in horror, her mouth gaping open. But before she could scream, the man swirled behind her, grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth firmly, with a broad hand.

"Shh!" hissed a familiar voice. "Don't scream!"

Nami's heart almost stopped as her body froze at the realisation of the man's identity.

"It's me, Zoro."


End file.
